psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm a very bad person.
i'm a very bad person. is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 16th, 2017. Synopsis THE RESCUE OF THE MOTHER — Isaac promises to Parker that he will return Jesse's Mom to the family, but only on one condition. Meanwhile, Jeff Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. attempt to rescue Terry without following Parker. Plot At this point, Isaac is back at the Ridgway Residence and is staying in their RV, where he is holding Longbags captive. When Isaac enters the RV, he sees blood under the door of the bathroom. He opens the door and finds no one in the bathroom, just blood on the ground. All of a sudden, Longbags comes out of nowhere and attempts to attack Isaac, but Isaac overpowers him. He berates Longbags for not having drugs on him when he asked and leaves in the bathroom. Isaac then goes to the bedroom where he hears Theresa Ridgway's crying plea, but it appears she's nowhere to be found. Isaac tells her to shut up and that he will be back for her. He then calls Parker Zippel on his phone. Parker answers the phone and can hear Terry, but Isaac silences her. Unknown to Isaac, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. is there in the house with Parker and is listening to the conversation. Parker asks Isaac where he is, and Isaac tells him he's back in the RV and lies that Terry is in his trunk. Isaac asks Parker if there's anyone with him and Parker lies by telling him he's alone. Parker demands to know where Terry is. Having found out that Jesse Ridgway has been talking to Parker through the mirror for the past two days, Isaac replies by telling Parker he will give Terry back if Parker reveals to him what Jesse has been saying. He asks Parker to meet him alone in the RV in a few minutes and that he doesn't want to see anyone else. He threatens to kill Terry if he sees anyone else. Parker agrees and asks Isaac to assure him nothing will happen to Terry. Isaac assures him, cuts the phone, and then opens his trunk to get his gun. As Parker prepares to meet up with Isaac, he devises a plan with Jeffery Sr. & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. The trio plan to have Parker talk to Isaac in the RV while Jeffery Sr. & Jeffery Jr. sneak around the Morton building to find his car and get Terry. And so they do. Parker goes to the RV only to find a bloodied Longbags, believing him to be Josh Messick. Parker shuts the door, turns around, and a murky Isaac enters the RV with his gun pointed at him. Parker demands to know where Terry is, but Isaac forces him to sit down so they can talk. Isaac then starts asking Parker what Jesse has been saying to him with Parker repeatedly refusing to do so unless he sees Terry. Without Isaac knowing, Parker secretly texts Jeffery Jr. on his phone to let him know Isaac is in the RV with him and that Terry is not there. The video then cuts to Jeffery Jr.'s angle where he and his father are behind the Morton building and attempt to find Isaac's car. Jeffery Jr. receives the text message Parker sent to him and informs Jeffery Sr. They both suspect the car might be on the dirt road and head for it. They find the car, but not Terry. Jeffery Jr. texts Parker back to let him know. The video cuts back to Isaac and Parker's conversation, with Isaac forcefully demanding Jesse's sayings and Parker repeatedly refusing. Parker receives Jeffery Jr.'s text message. Parker first tells Isaac that Jesse told him that Isaac's not a character, much to Isaac's liking. Isaac sarcastically thanks Parker for saying that and boasts that he's not like all the other characters Jesse has created over the years (Isaac hates them all). As Isaac continues interrogating Parker, the video cuts back to Jeffery Jr. and Jeffery Sr. continuing to inspect the car. Jeffery Sr., having listened to Isaac's and Parker's phone conversation, suddenly remembers Isaac mentioning the trunk. The duo opens the trunk but find that Terry isn't in it. As a result, both of them realize that if Terry is not in the RV or the trunk, this whole thing is a setup. Jeffery Jr. quickly texts Parker to let him know. As the duo rush back to the RV, the video cuts back to Parker calling Isaac a scumbag for everything he's done. Isaac retaliates by telling Parker he's not the bad guy and Jesse is because he is not doing anything in response to the bad things Isaac has been doing. He justifies his actions by saying he was driven to do them and Jesse doesn't care about what's happening in his world because he's not talking to him. Parker then tells Isaac that Jesse and The Wizard said to let him self-destruct. Isaac, disappointed, responds by telling Parker what he did in third time's a charm. Isaac blames Jesse for everything he did. Parker then attempts to get Isaac to say "Oh snap," believing that it will bring Jesse back, but Isaac figures it out and tells him it's a fake belief. As proof, Isaac says the words, but nothing happens just like he said. Parker receives Jeffrey Jr.'s text message, but Isaac catches him looking down, sees the phone, and snatches it from his hand. Realizing what's going on from looking at Jeffery Jr.'s text message, Isaac berates Parker and asks him to go and tell Jeffery Sr. & Jeffery Jr. to not come to the RV, that Parker trusts that Isaac will give Terry back, and tell Jesse he needs to talk to Isaac before things get out of hand. Parker reluctantly agrees and does so. During night time, as Parker, Jeffery Sr., & Jeffery Jr. are inside the house waiting for Terry, Isaac goes to the bathroom, gives Longbags his gun, and has him look at his mirror and snap his fingers. Longbags goes back into his world and a horrified Terry comes out. Having talked to her son in the mirror world, Terry asks to go back into the mirror, but Isaac calms her down and walks her to the house. As Isaac is about to leave, Terry stops him and offers him to come inside, but Isaac declines. Isaac tells her that he will make the most he can by himself, that Jesse has escaped his own life and that's his fault, and that his part in the story is over. Terry makes one last remark that Isaac is not a bad person and that there's still good in him and goes inside, but Isaac walks away and replies under his breath that he is a bad person. Characters *Isaac Kalder *Parker Zippel *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Longbags *Theresa Ridgway *Jesse Ridgway (mentioned) *Josh Messick (mentioned) *Sgt. Jackson (mentioned) *Psycho Kid (mentioned) *Tony Trevorelli (mentioned) *The Wizard (mentioned) Locations *Ridgway Residence *Ridgway's Trailer Trivia *In this video, we witness the first mirror swap out between Theresa Ridgway and Longbags. It is unknown where Josh and Longbags currently are, but according to Isaac, Longbags would come back to their world unharmed after he snapped in the mirror. This was later revealed in, the heist. That Longbags spawned in Solomon's house and was killed by Gingy in the process Category:2017 Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:The Devil Inside Category:Crossovers